


Go All The Way

by Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse



Series: Escape [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse/pseuds/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne has a two-day break in the touring schedule and opts to spend it with Peter. But will the spectre of Tony Stark ruin everything? Again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go All The Way

“I think that Terran fame might be worse than Xandarian politics,” Peter grumbled, pulling Roxanne close in the narrow berth of his cabin. Roxanne’s soft chuckle stretched into a yawn.

“I don’t know what Xandarian politics are, but the price of fame can be pretty high,” she mumbled. Peter dropped his lips to her neck, kissing her softly. He stayed there, lips touching her shoulder until his eyes started to droop shut.

“Explain to me again the Stark angle,” he demanded. Roxanne rolled, awkwardly extricating herself from his arms, to face him. Their foreheads nearly touched, the bunk was so narrow. She pressed her lips against his in a gentle, reassuring gesture.

“Tony wants donate money to the foundation. Lots and lots of money. Initially we balked, and refused his sponsorship. After loads of debate, we decided to take the money and run. Jerry made some demands about publicity that rubbed Tony the wrong way, and apparently the man is born to make trouble, so he decided to give Jerry more publicity than he could handle,” Roxanne explained. “He made it look like I’m the latest flavour of the week.”

“But there’s really nothing going on between you two?” Peter needed the reassurance, Roxanne realized.

“Pete, Tony is engaged to the CEO of his company. At least, I think they’re engaged. At any rate, Tony Stark is off the market. And even if he weren’t, he’s not really my type,” she smiled, running her hand across the short ginger whiskers on Peter’s cheek. Peter smirked.

“And what’s your type, Roxy Rain?”

“I like a scruffy nerf-herder, space cowboy type,” she teased, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Peter cupped her ass in his hand and pulled her against him, taking her mouth with his in a rough kiss. Roxanne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him against her as she rolled onto her back. His hand slid down her thigh, hitching it up against his hip.

“I guess it’s a good thing I like rockstars?” He teased. Roxanne laughed against his shoulder, pushing him away. In one fluid movement she rolled him onto his back, and slipped into his lap, straddling him. She pushed his hands over his head, and dipped her head to kiss him, stopping just short of his mouth.

“Sweetheart, if you think anyone other than me is in control of whatever is happening between us, you are sorely mistaken.” The words were whispered against his cheek and Peter groaned. Roxanne let go of his wrists and let a kiss whisper across his lips, trailing her lips down his cheek and neck. She lingered along his collarbone, bringing goosebumps up along his skin. He groaned and grasped her hips, shifting her weight and sitting up, capturing her lips again with his own. Roxanne rocked back a little, seating herself on the firm length of his cock, a whispered moan escaping her lips. Peter wrapped his arms around her as she ground against him, bringing her close to his chest. Roxanne’s hips rolled over his, a rough demand in her possession of him, and Peter felt himself losing control quicker than he wanted to. He tried to push back, to roll Roxanne onto her back and prolong his erection, but she growled against his lips when he shifted her hips.

“I can’t –“

“Then don’t, Pete.” Her mouth bruised his, her breasts crushed against his chest, and Peter’s breath became short, and rapid. He burst into her in a groan of release, and Roxanne rode his orgasm to her own completion. She sighed and let her head drop back. Peter pulled her close again and rolled her to one side, slipping out of her and rising. He kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket up over her before turning toward the head to clean up.

“I think I might be falling in love with you, Roxanne,” he muttered, quietly enough he didn’t expect her to hear it. Roxanne stiffened under the blanket and held her breath until he left the room.

XXX

Roxanne’s phone pulled her from sleep roughly. She knew it was Jerry, just based on the ringtone, but she also knew better than to ignore the call. There was only 24 hours until the next concert, and with the announcement of the collaboration with Stark Industries, she was sure that there were all kinds of media requests.

“Yes?”

“Where the fuck are you, Roxy? I’ve been banging on your hotel door for hours and –“

“Well, I’m obviously not in there, am I?” Roxanne interrupted.

“I checked Stark’s room too, so I know you aren’t there,” he countered.

“Why would I be?” Roxanne laughed.

“From the looks of things at Cannes, why wouldn’t you be?” Jerry was grasping. Roxanne couldn’t help but smile and shake her head.

“Well, I’m not with Tony either. Last time I checked, my days off were mine. You don’t manage my life Jerry, you manage the band. There’s a huge difference.” She smiled as she spoke, tempering the words. Jerry sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Good Morning America wants to interview you and Stark tomorrow morning.” Jerry’s words were carefully chosen. Roxanne sighed.

“No. I’m not flying out to New York City. We’re playing Austin tomorrow night. I’ve been sick as fuck for weeks. I’m not going to compound it by flying all over the place in one day,” Roxanne refused. “Again. Besides, I’m booked for Wake Up Austin tomorrow morning.”

“Well, I hardly –“

“I said no, Jerry.” Roxanne interrupted.

“Fine, I’ll arrange for Stark to interview with you tomorrow in Austin then.” The line went dead.

“Good luck with that,” Roxanne muttered. She pushed herself up off the bunk and pulled her clothes back on. “Hey Pete, what do you have to eat on this spaceship?” She climbed up the ladder out of the berth and settled on a seat in the cabin. Peter swiveled around in his pilot’s seat and bit his lip.

“Feeling adventurous about food?” He asked, and then laughed, as Roxanne turned green. “Why don’t I put us down in Austin and we can go get burgers?”

“Sounds good. Maybe I could check into my hotel early and we could have room service for dinner,” Roxanne winked. Her phone buzzed, notifying her of a text. “I didn’t think this would work up here.”

“We’re right beside your network satellite, Rox,” Peter smirked. Roxanne flipped him the finger as she checked her messages. Peter stepped over to her and kissed the nape of her neck. “I like it when you use rude gestures.”

“That was Tony. He wants to meet for dinner to keep up appearances,” Roxanne sighed. Peter sat back in his chair and sighed. “What?”

“I thought we settled that I really like you, Rox.” Peter flushed a little as he spoke.

“And I really like you,” Roxanne agreed. “But that doesn’t change the whole media aspect of my tour.”

“Roxanne, I chased my team away so I could spend a week with you. I could be out there, doing stuff.” He was supremely awkward, Roxanne realized with confusion.

“I didn’t ask you –“

“I know. That’s not what I meant. I just –“ he trailed off and looked away. She watched him bite his lip and blink slowly before he looked back at her. “I’m falling in love with you, Roxanne. And I want to be with you. And I don’t want to share you with Tony Stark. Not even pretend to share you.”

Roxanne didn’t realize she had been holding her breath until she breathed out heavily. “You -? What?” 

“I’m falling in love with you. You’re funny, Rox. You’re smart. You’re interesting. I like spending time with you, even when we’re just sitting here staring at the stars. I don’t like the idea of Tony Stark getting to enjoy any of that,” he admitted.

“I don’t know what to say,” she breathed.

“Do you feel the same? Because I feel like maybe you do, but you don’t want to. And that’s okay, but I just –“ Roxanne interrupted him with a kiss. She slipped into his lap.

“I do. I like you enough that maybe it is love,” she nodded. “You have to believe me that what is happening here is absolutely not what has happened between Tony Stark and I.”

“I do believe you,” he agreed.

“So let me use this Stark thing to smooth over the reveal about the partnership. It’ll blow over in a few days, and no one will think anything about it anymore. And then, in a couple weeks, when I have my week off, we can spend the whole thing together. Out in public. Where all the media in the world can take pictures of us. Okay?” Roxanne asked, running her hand along his cheek. He kissed her forehead.

“Just don’t let it go too far,” Peter asked. Roxanne nodded.

“Stick around. Keep me honest,” she winked.

Peter laughed. “Do I need to?”

“No,” Roxanne grinned. “But stick around anyhow. You said you had a week.”

XXX

“This morning we’re welcoming Roxy Rain from Pixie Stix and StarLady and the astronauts to the show to talk about the StarLady foundation,” the host announced as Roxanne walked out onto the stage and waved to the audience. “Hi Roxy, please take a seat.”

“Hi Mary, thanks for inviting me on the show,” Roxanne offered, smoothing her skirt as she sat.

“Let’s talk about the StarLady foundation. What is it?”

“Well, we decided that there was a need to help fund science education in America. So we’re out touring to create the funding for the StarLady foundation. The foundation is going to provide education access for kids who might otherwise not get a chance to explore science and technology programs, particularly in areas with that struggle for funding, so inner city, or poor rural areas. Kids are the future of this country, and we need to meet their educational needs. This is just one way to help,” Roxanne began.

“What motivated you to do this though?” Mary asked.

“I have advanced degrees in science fields, and I’ve followed the declining enrollment with some concern. There’s so much happening in science and technology right now, but there are fewer and fewer kids who qualify to get into the university programs required to work in those fields. Knowledge should be freely accessible to all people. It’s pretty much a cornerstone to democracy,” Roxanne shrugged.

“And how can people help the StarLady foundation in achieving your goals?” Mary asked, leaning forward. Roxanne smiled.

“That’s easy. Come out to a concert. Buy a t-shirt. Once we clear expenses, the rest of the money is going into the foundation,” Roxanne offered. Mary’s eyes narrowed at the comment.

“Wait, are you telling me, you are working for free?”

“Yeah, that’s the idea. All of the talent is donating their time for this project,” Roxanne agreed.

“That’s a big commitment, Roxanne,” Mary commented.

“We all felt it a worthwhile cause,” Roxanne shrugged.

“Now, I understand Stark Industries has just signed on to sponsor the tour. What does that mean for the StarLady foundation?”

“Well, Tony was donating to the foundation anonymously for the first few cities we went through. When we discovered what was going on, we had a meeting and then met with him, and decided that teaming up with Stark Industries was a good move. They also have a fantastic program for STEM studies that is available and so it made sense. The funding coming from Stark Industries is going to really help us get the foundation set up on the right foot immediately,” Roxanne responded. 

“And what of the rumours that Tony Stark and you are more than business partners?” Mary asked. Roxanne laughed and shook her head.

“Everyone likes to know what’s going on in celebrity lives these days. And why not put Iron Man and Roxy Rain in some sort of illicit affair?” She laughed. The screen behind them flashed up a photo from Cannes with Tony kissing her. Roxanne blushed and shrugged.

“Maybe Tony Stark would be more forthcoming about your relationship?” Mary asked. “Mr. Stark, would you like to join us?”

Tony Stark appeared from backstage and Roxanne shook her head and stood up. Tony kissed Mary on the cheek and then stepped up to Roxanne. He winked and wrapped both his arms around her before kissing her on each cheek and then planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth. Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes and wipe her mouth, and instead sat back down.

“Roxy and I are good friends, and I won’t disclose any more than that. She does drool in her sleep though, Mary,” Tony offered. Roxanne could feel herself blushing.

“Which he knows because I crashed on the flight to Cannes,” Roxanne interjected. Tony took her hand in his.

“Let’s be honest here, Mary. Roxy and I saw that the StarLady foundation at the Stark Initiative for Women in STEM were the perfect marriage of two great ideas, and have been working on blending our families, so to speak.” Tony was deliberately using language to make the host think there was more going on than there was. Mary’s eyes lit up with glee at the thought she was getting a scoop.

“And what about your own families, Tony? It’s well known that Roxy continues to have a close relationship with her ex-husband. Do you feel threatened by that at all?” Mary asked. Roxanne noticed Tony twitch, just a little, as though he was realizing the gravity of what he was suggesting. And then he charged forward without another thought.

“Oh, I think there’s enough upcoming in our lives that I have nothing to be concerned about,” Tony smiled vaguely. Mary tilted her head.

“Wedding bells?” She asked.

“No,” Roxanne interrupted, pulling her hand from Tony’s. “What Tony is trying to say is that he really has nothing to be concerned about. Because the media is reading way too much into our partnership.” She smiled serenely. Tony laughed.

“I like to torment her. Today is not one of the days she’s going to let me get away with it,” Tony winked at Mary. Roxanne rolled her eyes and gave Tony a gentle swat on the shoulder.

“You two certainly are more comfortable with one another than could be expected from business partners who are only sealing a deal,” Mary suggested. Roxanne laughed.

“Tony has been courting us since the first show on the tour,” she offered. “There’s nothing quite like having Iron Man barge into your tour bus first thing in the morning.”

“She doesn’t wear anything to bed, by the way,” Tony interjected. Roxanne sucked in her breath and glared at Tony.

“That is enough,” she warned. Tony winked at her and took her hand in his again and leaned close enough that he could whisper without the microphones picking up.

“Do you think Jerry has had a heart attack yet?” Tony asked. Roxanne stifled a giggle and shook her head.

“Roxy, if we could bring this back to music. Your single, Spaceman, has reached the top ten. Are you going to play it for us?” Mary asked. Roxanne nodded, and extricated herself from Tony’s grip. Mary led her over to a stool and handed her a guitar.

“I’d just like to point out the song isn’t called Iron Man, Tony,” Roxanne warned as she checked the tuning on the guitar. She settled the guitar into her lap, adjusting it, trying to get it comfortable as she strummed the opening chords of the song. She closed her eyes and sang, thinking about her night in Peter’s ship. 

“Roxy Rain from StarLady and the astronauts!” Mary announced as Roxanne finished the final chorus. “Up next, turning your backyard into a retreat from the summer heat!” Mary waited for the cue from the cameraman and came back to Roxanne. “Thanks for coming, Roxy. And for bringing Tony along. I wish you both the best.”

“Thanks Mary. It was a pleasure to come on the show,” Roxanne smiled.

“I hear we beat out GMA,” Mary laughed. 

“I’d already committed to being on your show,” Roxanne shrugged. “I felt like it would be more relevant to the tour to stay local to our gig.”

“Well, in your condition, I don’t blame you. You don’t want to be crisscrossing the continent any more than necessary,” Mary offered, with a meaningful look. Roxanne nodded.

“I thought we were keeping my illness better concealed, but yes. I’ve been having a hard time with this tour. I got knocked down with a stomach bug just before we headed out on tour and the road schedule and bad sleep has kept me from fully recovering. I need to save as much as I can for the actual shows,” she agreed. Mary laughed and tapped the side of her nose.

“Stomach bug? That’s what you’re calling it?” Mary asked. “What does Tony think of all this?”

“All what?” Stark had appeared behind her and was looking meaningfully at Roxanne. Roxanne shrugged.

“Surely you’ve told him, Roxy?” Mary pressed. Roxanne’s face screwed up in confusion.

“He’s offered the use of one of his jets to make the travel easier for me because he knows how sick I’ve been. So yes?” Roxanne asked.

“Oh, there’s my cue, well Roxy, Tony, it was lovely to meet you both. Good luck with all of your partnerships,” Mary leaned in a kissed Roxy on both cheeks before darting back to the set. Roxanne stared after her, and then looked back at Tony, still confused.

“What the hell did that mean?” She asked.

“I don’t think she believed we aren’t sneaking around together,” Tony shrugged. “There haven’t been many secret girlfriend tabloid stories about me in the past couple of years. This could be fun.” He slid an arm around Roxanne’s back and led her back to the dressing room before leading her out to his car. A light wind came up as he was opening the passenger door for her, molding the light cotton of her sundress to the contours of her body. She smoothed the fabric as she slipped into the seat and fastened her seatbelt. 

“Back to the hotel? I could use a nap,” Roxanne commented when Tony turned the key in the ignition.

“What’s the matter, Roxy? Boytoy keep you up all night?” Tony teased.

“Maybe,” Roxanne winked and slid her sunglasses up her nose.

XXX

Peter was waiting in the hotel when Roxanne pushed the door open. 

“I ordered a pizza. I was going to order beer too, but I wasn’t sure what was any good,” Peter pushed himself up from the bed. He’d been sprawled across it watching TV, from the looks of things.

“There are some good craft breweries here. I can order you something if you want one,” Roxanne offered, dropping her purse on the desk by the television. She opened the mini-bar and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the Bud Light and Coors in the fridge door. “Yeah, if you want a beer, I’ll order you something.”

“Whatever you’re having will be fine,” Peter shrugged.

“I don’t drink when we’re touring. I’ve always run myself a little ragged on tours, so I try to keep to healthy foods and no booze. I never quite manage to give up caffeine, but the thought is there,” Roxanne excused.

“I’ll still have what you’re having,” Peter didn’t seem to think it was a big deal. “I shouldn’t have ordered pizza then,” he added as an afterthought.

“One night won’t hurt,” Roxanne laughed, digging through her suitcase for her pyjamas. She stripped down quickly and threw herself on the couch. Whatever show Peter had been watching was over, and an entertainment news show was starting up. “You wanna watch something else?”

“Pick me a movie that has been filmed since 1989 that you think I can’t live without seeing,” Peter nodded. Roxanne pulled up the guide, and the gossip show continued in the corner of the screen. She scrolled through the movie channel and finally settled on Harry Potter. 

“Roxy Rain expecting? She seemed to confirm the rumours today on a breakfast show in Austin. We’ll have the scoop after the commercial break!” Roxanne dropped the remote. She picked it up and flipped the show back up to full screen. The commercials seemed to continue forever. She glanced at Peter, noting the tension in his jaw. He refused to look at her.

“I thought you said there was nothing between you and Stark?” He demanded, eyes glued to the TV.

“Pete, you’re the only guy I’ve had sex with in the last two years. I’m not pregnant. It’s not possible,” she scooted up beside him on the bed and took his hand in hers. He finally looked at her.

“How is it not possible?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“I had leukemia as a child. The chemo nuked my reproductive system,” Roxanne offered. “The doctor I had when I was in college said there was a less than 1% chance I could ever conceive, but that staying on birth control was putting me at risk of stroke, so I went off the pill.”

“But there’s a one percent chance?” Peter pressed. 

“Yeah, I guess so, but –“ Roxanne’s comment was cut off by the program returning.

“Roxy Rain has always been known for her active stage show, and sometimes revealing costumes, but this new tour is showing a decidedly different Roxy than her fans are used to. Baggy off-the-shoulder t-shirts over tank tops and leggings have been the stage look of choice, and people have been questioning the change. But after today in Austin, that question may have been answered,” the anchor led. Footage from the morning show flashed on the TV. “Roxy and Tony Stark were interviewed about the partnership between Stark Industries and the StarLady foundation, but the real scoop was their partnership. Staff at the show report they couldn’t keep their hands off one another during filming, and that Roxy was even heard admitting she was in a delicate condition.” The TV flashed to footage of them getting into Tony’s car, and zoomed on her belly as the wind blew her sundress taut across her belly. The bloating that Roxanne had been passing off as a symptom of the unending sickness that had been plaguing her since the tour started really looked like a baby bump from that angle.

“Oh my god, Pete, does my belly really look like that?” Roxanne gasped, her hands immediately pressing the rounded tightness at her waist. Peter’s gaze flicked from the TV to her, and he tilted his head to assess her appearance. He pulled her t-shirt tight across her stomach.

“I don’t know that that is gas, Rox,” Peter hedged.

“Sources close to Roxy and Tony say they have been spending more time together lately. Whether that’s because of the philanthropic patronage Stark has been lending to the StarLady foundation or because they’ve discovered they have more in common remains unanswered. Representatives for Roxy Rain have not returned our calls, and Tony Stark’s publicist said it wasn’t his place to comment on Stark’s love life,” the reporter continued. “Fans have taken to twitter to support both new developments for the lead singer of StarLady and the astronauts, sending messages under the ironbaby hashtag.”

Roxanne screamed and threw the remote at the TV. She dug her phone out of her pocket and sent Stark a terse message. Peter watched as she climbed out of the bed and paced.  
“There’s a real easy way to put a stop to this, Rox,” Peter commented.

“No, tabloid media is out of control. There’s no way to stop this once it starts,” she complained.

“Take a pregnancy test. When it’s negative, you can announce on that twitter thing that there’s not going to be an ironbaby,” Peter prompted. “I’ll even go buy the damn test, so no one will know it’s you that wants it.”

“Really? You would do that?” Roxanne stopped pacing and stared at him. He rose from the bed and pulled her into his arms.

“Am I really the only guy you’ve slept with in the last two years?” Peter asked. Roxanne nodded. “Then if you are pregnant, that baby is mine. I have something at stake here too, Roxanne.”


End file.
